


Новая забава

by Sunny_kitten



Category: John Wick (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Crossover, Gen, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_kitten/pseuds/Sunny_kitten
Summary: Сколько потребуется усилий, чтоб спасти киллера на «пенсии»? И согласится ли он работать на Джима? Для Мориарти нет ничего не возможного. На крайняк всегда можно попросить Себастьяна выполнить всю работу за себя.





	Новая забава

  
— Он убил десять человек простым карандашом! — восторженно сообщил Джим с порога.

Моран с дивана недоверчиво покосился на своего шефа. Тот выглядел вполне трезвым, но подозрительно уж слишком возбужденным.

— Что изменилось бы, будь он цветным? — равнодушно спросил Себастьян.

Он только что вернулся из Норвегии, куда его отправил Джим «налаживать дружеские отношения с коллегами» — как выразился сам Мориарти. И после ряда какой-то бумажной волокиты голова малость гудела и отказывалась воспринимать какую-либо информацию вообще.

— Что? — не понял Мориарти, качнул головой и продолжил, — помнишь… — он на секунду задумался, потом махнул рукой, — а, не помнишь. Ты тогда в Ираке загорал. Короче, глава русского мафиозного синдиката в Нью-Йорке попросил присмотреть за одним парнем. Что-то у него не заладилось и сейчас за его голову объявлена серьезная награда.

— Открой благотворительный фонд «Предоставлю защиту всем, на кого ведется охота в мировых масштабах!» — фыркнул Моран.

Джим давно искал, кого-то подобного, чтоб с большими проблемами, но и не заурядного маньяка. С недавних пор это стало его новым увлечением.

— Или… может, лучше прибьем его и поделим деньги, — предложил Себастьян. Очень неохота было возиться с этим «избранным». — Но только не сегодня, — поспешно добавил он, хоть и понимал, что Этого человека Джим не убьет, а постарается сделать всё, чтоб тот стал на него работать. Уж если Джим Мориарти нашёл достойного своей персоны, он от него не уйдёт. В этом Моран был уверен, убедившись на собственном опыте.

— Не думал, что ты настолько любишь деньги, — немного разочаровано хмыкнул Мориарти и прошёл к себе в кабинет.

— А это новый изощрённый способ самоубийства, — парировал снайпер. — Так кто он такой?

— Boogeyman!  
***

Его загнали в тупик. Патронов больше не осталось, и Джон отшвырнул теперь уже бесполезный Glock в сторону. Пёс позади него, скуля, вылизывал задетую пулей лапу.

Мужчина в светлой рубашке и в брюках тяжело дышал, но держал пистолет твёрдо, на уровне его головы.

— Ничего личного, Джон.

Бывший киллер стойко стоял, не шевелясь. Он устал убегать, теперь когда все привилегии у него отобрали, а его дом превратился в кучу золы, он готов был сдаться и принять поражение. Это шло в разрез с его принципами и было противным чувством, но он был к этому готов.

— Бен, — наёмник обернулся и тут же припал на колени с простреленной в упор грудиной, — ничего личного, прости, — сказал неизвестный, стараясь скрыть шотландский акцент.

Джон прищурился, разглядывая остальных окруживших его, они были одеты совершенно по-разному, от черного строгого костюма, как у того шотландца, и до ветровки из Китая. У некоторых на поясе висела кобура, кто-то просто с усмешкой, убрав руки в карманы джинс, смотрел на Джона.

— Убить тебя соблазн тот ещё, — признался он, шмыгнув носом. — Но шефу ты нужен живым.

Легкий укол в области шеи и в глазах у Джона потемнело, он потерял равновесие и, машинально ухватившись за ограду, сполз на мокрый асфальт, услышав перед тем как совсем отключиться:  
— Пакуйте его, ребята!

Очнулся Уик от шума вертящихся лопастей вертолета. И почему он вообще ещё жив? Руки впереди были скованы наручниками, а сам — как и полагается пристегнут ремнями безопасности.

— Добро пожаловать в Англию, мистер Уик! — крикнул ему на ухо сидящий рядом. — Эй, Крис, мы скоро?

— Три минуты! — гаркнул в ответ пилот.

— В таком случае, приятной посадки и заранее извиняемся за неудобства, — и шотландец набросил на голову Джона черный мешок.

Как и сказал пилот, вертолёт приземлился ровно через три минуты. Уика вели под руки с двух сторон, в спину упиралось дуло пистолета. Джон решился дабы не создавать ещё больших проблем покорно идти и разобраться со всем на месте. Уже ни на что не надеясь.

Они вошли в здание, за ними легко захлопнулась дверь. Стук каблуков по кафельному полу, сменился легким шарканьем по линолеуму. Джон пытался хотя бы примерно представить здание. Большое и высокое с большим количеством коридоров — больше Уик ничего не мог о нём сказать.

Людей кроме них не было вообще, по крайней мере, никто мимо них не проходил. Длинный коридор, дверь открывается и так же как и все мягко захлопывается за ним. Конвой отпустил его, сняв с головы мешок. Джон оказался в светлом кабинете. У большого окна спиной к двери стоял невысокий человек в темно-синем костюме. На кожаном коричневом диване сидел другой с постной миной на лице в бежевом поло и синих джинсах. Он был явно чем-то недоволен, сложив руки на груди, оценивающе, словно на товар, смотрел на Уика.

— Добро пожаловать в Лондон! — повторил слова шотландца мужчина у окна и повернулся к Джону лицом.

«Ещё одна пешка» — прыснул про себя Уик. — Зачем я здесь?

— По его прихоти, — мотнул головой второй в сторону человека в костюме.

— Джим Мориарти, — представился он, но руки не протянул. — Как долетели? Прости за мешок, но думаю ты и сам понимаешь необходимость данной процедуры, а также и тот факт, почему ты ещё жив.

— Конечно, — без колебаний и очень учтиво ответил Джон.

На самом деле он толком не понимал ничего. Этот человек не был похож на главу чего-то крупного и внушающего доверия. И говорил слишком наиграно, в таких случаях обычно через минуту заходит какой-нибудь полный лет под пятьдесят мужик и выгоняет всю эту надменную шушеру вон, и извиняясь за «цирк», закурив, вводит в курс дела.

— Это хорошо, — кивнул Джим. — Я в курсе о твоих проблемах и могу предоставить определённую защиту.

Джон не смог сдержаться и улыбнулся:

— И что вы сделаете? На меня ведется охота по всему миру, табличка на груди «не трогать» не поможет. Так что позвольте решить проблемы самому, я не нуждаюсь в защите английских аферистов.

— Следи за языком, — оскорбился сидящий и, поднявшись с дивана, подошёл к Уику. — Четырнадцать миллионов неплохая сумма. Думаю, я найду на что её потратить, — нехороший огонек проскользнул в его взгляде. Себастьян не был на столько алчен, но пренебрежения не терпел.

— Остынь, — осадил его Мориарти. — Осторожней, Джон, ты нажил серьезных врагов, самое время заводить правильных друзей. Как насчёт того чтоб поработать на меня? Бронированных костюмов у нас нет, но зато канцелярские магазины работают допоздна. Подумай ещё раз. А то наш общий знакомый очень слезно просил меня позаботиться о тебе, я бы не стал его расстраивать.

— Уинстон? — Джону казалось, что это единственный человек, который имеет достаточную власть, чтобы вытянуть его из того болота, в которое он имел не осторожность угодить.

— Это заправляющий тем вашим навороченном и никчемном отелем? Не-ет, — поморщился Джим. — Помочь тебе попросил человек, которого ты вряд ли захочешь вспоминать, он кстати заплатил немалую сумму. Представь какого будет его разочарование, когда он узнает о твоем отказе? Выходит ни один миллион долларов он потратил в никуда. У тебя же есть время до вечера. Постарайся не шляться где попало - это тебе не Нью-Йорк. А! И ещё: твой пёс ожидает тебя у входа. Обратную дорогу найдёшь?

Джон молча покинул кабинет, нарочно громко хлопнув дверью.

— Себастьян, ты не мог бы, — Джим указал на дверь, — с такими людьми ты находишь общий язык лучше меня.

— Просто попробуй в следующий раз сначала позвонить, а не устраивать маскарад. Знаешь, иногда работает безотказно, — вздохнул Моран.

Уик был слегка озадачен, кто кроме Уинстона, мог попросить обеспечить ему защиту и почему выбрали именно этого типа. Но в любом случае он намеревался дать отрицательный ответ. Может в Лондоне и другие были законы, но стать должником ещё раз он не мог себе позволить — этот урок уже усвоен.

Собака с перебинтованной лапой действительно ожидала его у входа. Её держал на коротком поводке тот самый шотландец. Увидев хозяина, пёс завилял хвостом и, дёрнувшись вперёд, радостно залаял.

— У вас хорошая собака, мистер Уик, — еле сдерживая животное, сказал шотландец и пригладил его по спине. — Как зовут?

— Никак, — угрюмо ответил он и, забрав поводок, вышел из здания, отметив про себя, что кличку собаке все же стоит дать, хотя бы самую банально. Но пока он был просто «пёс».

Уже на выходе его догнал Моран и, натянуто улыбнувшись, хлопнул Джона по плечу.

— Идём. Покажу достопримечательности Лондона.

Не то что б ему хотелось заводить душещипательные беседы с Уиком, но поручение выполнить стоило. Да и знал он только одно место, которое может привести к правильному ответу. Джон же хотел было и на это ответить отказом, но передумал. Уж слишком натянуто мужчина в кожаной куртке улыбался, словно говоря, «мне дали приказ, просто подыграй и разойдёмся». К тому же Мориарти был прав, гулять одному в его ситуации было достаточно глупо, если он все ещё дорожил своей шкурой.

По дороге к центру города Моран резко свернул в паб. Джон в недоумении проследовал за ним.

— Достопримечательности? — усмехнулся он. — Ваша шайка оставляет желать лучшего, ты в курсе?

Паб назывался «TIPPERARY». Он считался старейшим ирландским пабом в Лондоне, пока его не выкупил Мориарти, переименовав и полностью переделав интерьер. Теперь этот небольшой паб на Fleet Street, названный в честь маленького городка в Ирландии и песни «A long way to Tipperary…», которую одно время постоянно слушал Джим, был c уникальным мозаичным полом в виде листков клевера. В пабе была очень уютная и немного домашняя атмосфера. Ничего официального, накрученного и неприлично завышенных цен. Где-то в глубине выступали молодые артисты, исполняя старые хиты «The Beatles», «Pink Floyd» и песни группы «U2» годов так восемьдесятых.

— Первое впечатление обманчиво, — не смутившись, ответил Себастьян и обратился к бармену, — Два стакана и…

— Бурбон, — вставил Джон.

— …Scotch и что-нибудь для… этого пса, — попросил Себастьян, посмотрев на собаку, которая тоскливо улеглась у ножки стула хозяина. Бармен, игнорируя просьбу Уика, поставил перед ними гранёные стаканы с толстым дном, округлую бутылку и тарелку вяленого мяса. Обычно оно подавалось к пиву, и он не был уверен, что собака будет это есть, но ничего другого все равно не было. — Ты в Англии. Оставь бурбон снаружи. — Бармен разлил напиток по стаканам и скрылся за ширмой. — Ну, Джон Уик, и как же ты докатился до такой жизни?

— Вы же всё знаете. Расскажи лучше о себе. Скажу лишь, что моё местоположение скорее всего уже определили. Вы не знаете с кем связались.

— Определить они могли все что угодно, — Себастьян отпил немного и поморщился, — А вот достать совершенно другое. Пока ты рядом со мной, тебя не тронут.

Джон лишь презрительно ухмыльнулся. В том что здесь есть определённые правила, касающиеся всяческих разборок, он не верил. Та гостиница предоставляла убежище, в этом же пабе максимум что могли сделать это включить музыку под заказ. К тому же он был знаком с такими отморозками, которые, слишком много о себе возомнив, начинали качать права и строить не шуточные планы, когда же дело доходило до их реализации, они благополучно сливались, или сливали их.

— Ты это зря.

И это тоже было не в новинку Уику.

— Себастьян, ты что правда в это веришь? — Джону казалось, что Моран отнюдь не из тех кто будет наивно полагать, что хоть что-то стоит для своего шефа. — Наверное это я должен у тебя спросить, как ты дошёл до такой жизни?

Моран в ответ лишь рассмеялся. Действительно, как он докатился до такого?

— Я задаюсь этим вопросом уже пятнадцать лет. Но ты так и не ответил на мой.

— За все надо платить, Себастьян. Что ты знаешь о «векселе» — клятве на крови?

— Хм-м. Достаточно. Я знаком с этой штукой, — Моран понимающе кивнул и широко улыбнулся. — Это были нулевые, и Джиму пришлось заключить такую сделку. Через три года пришлось отдавать должок, собственно он его так до сих пор и не вернул. Потому что возвращать уже некому. Но это было в какой-то степени весело.

Уик как-то печально посмотрел в пустой стакан:  
— Смотрю, ты со своим шефом то и дело что веселишься.

— А что ещё остается? Когда тебе из соседней комнаты звонят в три часа ночи и делятся новой идей, а она оказывается… В общем, все не так печально, как кажется. Джим по своему гениален. Ты ведь не знаешь о Шерлоке Холмсе? — Уик мотнул головой. — Он частный детектив. Лондонской знаменитость, — с иронией сообщил снайпер. — В общем у него есть «личный блоггер», — Себастьян усмехнулся, — тот пишет о делах, которые они, точнее Холмс, расследует, есть там пара сносных историй о делах Мориарти. Слышал об организации «Чёрный Лотос»? …

Джон слушал рассказы Морана, погрузившись в раздумья. Первое впечатление действительно оказалось обманчивым. Они не были обычными аферистами, здесь в Англии они были хозяевами. Да и насчёт их отношений Уик тоже сделал неверные выводы. Их связывало нечто большее, что обычное, стандартное партнёрство, как поначалу думал Уик, но и дружбой назвать это было неправильно. Это было что-то намного крепче. Но при этом, по рассказам, не выходя за определенные рамки. Хотя в последнем Джон не был уверен.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось жить иначе? — спросил он вдруг.

Казалось этот вопрос поставил Себастьяна в тупик. Он часто собачился с шефом, но выполнял его поручения — именно это и было для него жизнь. Тот драйв, за которым так отчаянно гонится Джим, захлестнул и Морана. Джима интересовала сама разработка и координация плана, на Себастьяне же лежала его реализация.

— Нет, — Моран покачал головой. — Для меня не существует другой жизни.

— Что же с тобой будет, если твоего шефа, скажем, убьют? — вопрос прозвучал скорее риторически, Джон не надеялся получить на него ответ, но Себастьяна передернуло. Он уже пережил одну смерть (ведь, что она подстроена, он узнал последним), второго раза он не допустит.

— Ну и каково это? Жить иначе. — Уходя от разговора о смерти шефа, спросил он.

— Сначала непривычно, а потом ты спокойно и без спешки считаешь в магазине сдачу, а не патроны.

— Я понял, — кивнул снайпер.

Себастьян не особо любил разговаривать по пустякам и сейчас тема для разговора исчерпала себя. Моран угрюмо посмотрел на округлую бутылку, потом перевёл взгляд на собаку, те даже не притронулась к мясу.

— Вы действительно можете предоставить мне защиту? — наконец спросил Джон. Несмотря на то что его прежней спокойной жизни навсегда пришёл конец, получить пулю не входило в его планы.

— Да. В этом не сомневайся. А если ещё и карандашом завалишь пару-тройку людей, которые достают шефа, он тебе личную охрану выдаст.

— Просто условия…

— Будь проще, Джон Уик. Если Джим что-то предлагает, не стоит отказываться.

Мориарти возник словно из ниоткуда, облокотился на стойку. — О чем шушукаетесь, мальчики? — поинтересовался он, в наглую вынимая из рук Себастьяна стакан и залпом выпивая его содержимое.

— О тебе, золотце. — Приторно ответив, улыбнулся Себастьян.

Уик подозрительно покосился на этих двоих, но решил промолчать. А Джим, слыша сарказм в его голосе, лишь усмехнулся и, поставив опустевший стакан перед Мораном, словно ничего и не было, покинул паб. Снайпер невольно обернулся, когда за спиной послышалась чья-то ругань и звон разбившейся посуды. Это Мориарти, уходя, махнул кому-то рукой, случайно опрокинув поднос с напитками. Растерявшаяся девушка-официантка так и стояла среди осколков, потупив взгляд.

Себастьян качнул головой и повернулся к барной стойке. Какой-то его шеф сегодня странный. Он всегда аккуратен и чтоб вот так смахнуть поднос…

— Кстати, мне вот интересно, кто на тебя так не удачно напал, что пришлось отбиваться карандашом? Я знал одного мужика, он убивал гаечным ключом — это было его визитной карточкой. — Себастьян оценивающе посмотрел на собеседника, — прости, конечно, но ни на художника, ни на маньяка-психопата ты не тянешь, но надо признать прозвище то ещё.

— Прозвище не я себе придумал. Что же касается карандаша… — Джон задумался, — Скажем так, вынужденная мера.

— Это ж каким надо быть дебилом, чтоб умереть от карандаша… — продолжал свои рассуждения Моран. — С кем ты дрался?

Уик тяжело вздохнул:  
— Один из них был моим коллегой. Остальные из русской и американской мафии. Кстати о мафии… Вон те парни же не из твоей с Джимом шайки, верно? — Джон слегка мотнул головой, словно разминая затекшую шею.

Себастьян, даже не посмотрев в их сторону, качнул головой. Мориарти приходил не просто так, они никогда ничего просто так не дает. Смахнув поднос, он хотел привлечь внимание, и в первую очередь своего снайпера, за спиной которого расселись трое наёмников.

— Тебе же вернули твой Glock? — поинтересовался Себастьян, отодвигаясь от стойки, ножки стула слегка заскрипели по кафелю.

— Он остался в Штатах, вместе с пустой обоймой. Почему бы вам было просто не позвонить, скажем месяц назад? Вы ведь обо мне не вчера узнали.

— Не ко мне претензии, — сухо ответил Моран.

Те громилы, наверняка, уже поняли, что их заметили, но чего они в таком случае ждут? Ведь прибить они их могли с того времени, как ушёл Джим уже раз десять. И неизвестно, сколько времени они вообще сидят здесь.

— Чего они ждут? — спросил Джон искоса глядя, на киллеров.

— Пока ты останешься один, — предположил Себастьян. В это верилось слабо, ради четырнадцати миллионов можно закрыть глаза даже на некоторые принципы, а тут вместо одного укокошить двух. Тем более что сидят они к ним спиной, проще простого. Но надежда, что мозги у этих парней ещё не отсохли, и тупую безразборную пальбу в пабе они устраивать не собираются. — Что ж, в таком случае предоставим им такую возможность. Джим любит этот паб, не хочу чтоб он превратился в не пойми что. Сейчас выйдешь на улицу и повернёшь направо за угол к черному хочу.

— Ладно, Себастьян, — нарочно громко и чуть переиграно, сказал Уик. — Пойду я.

— Давай, свидимся ещё, — Моран пожал руку Джону. — Да, хорошо, что это не видит Джим. Надо быть полным кретином, чтобы действительно поверить эту сцену, — подумал про себя Себастьян.

И, приказав псу оставаться на месте, Уик ушёл. Себастьян попросил плеснуть ещё, и между делом поинтересовался насчет незваных гостей. Бармен ответил не сразу, лишь когда входная дверь слегка хлопнула. Моран посмотрел на часы, полдесятого. И, подмигнув собаке, верно выполнявшую команду, кивнул бармену в знак прощания и вышел на улицу.

Тех троих уже не было видно. По-видимому, они как раз зашли за угол, снайпер ускорил шаг. Что с ним сделает Джим, если Уика прибьют, он даже думать не желал. Себастьян снял пистолет с предохранителя и, держа руки перед собой, выглянул из-за угла.

У стены сидел Уик, держась за простреленное плечо, по белой рубашке расползалось кровавое пятно. Рядом лежал один из тех громил, двое других словно коршуны нависли над ним. Морана, стоящего в тени, они не заметили, но почему Уик ещё жив тоже осталось загадкой, которую решать не было времени.

Выстрел. Громила в черной куртке так и не поняв, что произошло, как подкошенный упал на мокрую от росы траву. Его приятель помоложе растерянно оглядывался по сторонам. Себастьян хотел было выстрелить ещё раз, но яркий дальний свет от фар ослепил его. Из машины вышел полный лет под пятьдесят человек. Он встал перед машиной, свет от фар светил ему в спину, создавалось ощущение, что он спустился с небес.

— Полковник Себастьян Моран! — крикнул он. — Выходи.

Моран услышал, как хлопнуло ещё пара дверей. Их там как минимум твое и скорее всего, как только он покажется из-за угла они его расстреляют.

— Я знаю, что вы задумали. Где твое начальство, полковник? У меня к вам есть деловое предложение.

Себастьян был уже готов выйти и ответить, чтоб катился он со своим предложением ко всем чертям, но позади него послышался легкий визг тормозов, и у бордюра остановился черный джип. Моран обернулся, из машины вышел Джим. И словно не замечая снайпера, щурясь и прикрываясь ладонью от яркого света фар, подошёл к незнакомцу. Фары иномарки погасли, Мориарти убрал руку от лица. Уик же в это время медленно, но верно двигался к приоткрытой двери черного входа, заметив это Себастьян одобрительно кивнул.

— Джим Мориарти, как я полагаю. Нам надо обсудить возникшее недопонимание, — сказал полный мужик, открыв заднюю дверь своей машины. — Касательно Джона Уика.

Джим мотнул головой.

— Я не торгую своими людьми. Уик теперь работает на меня, так что советую подумать, где потом будут искать ваши тела, если с ним что-то случится.

— Мне кажется вы не понимаете всю серьезность ситуации. Советую подумать ВАМ, — он впритык подошёл к Джиму, с усмешкой смотря на него сверху вниз. — Мистер Мориарти, — толстяк прищелкнул языком, прикуривая, — Что будет с вами, когда здесь начнется резня из-за четырнадцати миллионов долларов. — Он, ухмыльнувшись, стряхнул пепел на лакированный ботинок Джима. — Отдай нам Уика, и я перечислю на твой счёт тридцать пять процентов.

Джим краем глаза заметил, как Себастьян вышел из-за угла и уже направлялся в их сторону. Жестом приказал снайперу остановиться, с этим американцем он разберётся сам. Моран замедлил шаг, но остановился только подойдя на короткое расстояние.

— Хорошо, — учтиво и совершенно спокойно ответил Мориарти. Он умел держать себя в руках. — Я понял тебя. Только видно ты, не понял меня.

В его взгляде блеснул огонек, словно волшебник, который вынимает из рукава длинную связку разноцветных лент, Джим вынул раскладной нож с красивой резной ручкой. Сделав полшага, он с силой вонзил его в живот противнику. Толстяк скорчился, а Мориарти резко дёрнул нож вниз. Мужик повалился на землю, держась за вспоротый живот и с ужасом смотря на Джима. Громилы, что стояли у машины, равнодушно наблюдали за «разговором» начальства. Влезать в спор между людьми ранга выше никому не хотелось. Им хватало своих проблем. Для них Уик был, как призрак неуловим и устраивать за него побоище, было равносильно драке из-за воздуха.

— Надеюсь мы договорились, — миролюбиво улыбнулся он.

Толстяк хотел что-то сказать, даже уже приоткрыл рот, но Мориарти приложил указательный палец к его губам:  
— Чшш, давай так. — Он вытер окровавленный нож о рукав его белой рубашки. — Ты без шума возвращаешься на свой континент или, — Джим наклонился ближе, — твоя голова станет мне сувениром из Нью-Йорка.

Мужчина сильнее выпучил глаза, молча и интенсивно закивал.

— Так-то, — Мориарти похлопал его по дряблой жирной покрытой крупными каплями пота физиономии.

Толстяка подняли с земли и, взяв под руки, усадили в машину. Иномарка с лёгким урчанием завелась и уехала. Себастьян лишь усмехнулся, глядя на перепачканные в крови руки шефа. Джим не любил их пачкать, но иногда приходилось.

— В следующий раз просто позвони, — напомнил Себастьян.

— От этого ничего бы не поменялась.

— Он должен быть в пабе, — сказал Моран, глядя, как словно что-то потерял озирается Джим.

— Я не буду на вас работать, — хмуро отозвался Уик, заметив своих спасителей у входа. Джим прошёл мимо подмигнув ему, а Моран остановился, роясь в глубоком кармане кожаной куртки.

— Полно тебе, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Не нарывайся на проблемы, и если будет слишком весело для одного звони, — он протянул ему визитку от какого-то магазина электротехники.

Уик непонимающе посмотрел на снайпера, тот жестом указал её перевернуть. На обратной стороне черной гелиевой ручкой был написан номер, а в конце нарисован подмигивающий смайлик.  
Редактировать часть


End file.
